


Dark Fairytale

by Cherienymphe



Series: A/B/O [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, College Student Peter Parker, F/M, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe
Summary: When Peter Parker literally crashes into your life, falling in love with the handsome alpha was inevitable. Thinking he isn’t like the rest, you don’t take heed of the red flags until its too late
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: A/B/O [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Dark Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: NON-CON/DUB-DON, alpha!Peter, innocent!reader, loss of virginity (both m and f), controlling and possessive behavior

You had been in the process of taking your garbage out when Peter Parker crashed into your life. Literally. You had just closed the garbage bin and was in the process of walking down your cobblestone path back to your house when something hit you. Hard. Knocking the wind from you.

You crashed to the ground, chin hitting the stones, and it took you a moment to realize that the weight was still on you. You had groaned as the person rolled off of you, their harsh breathing reaching your ears. A dull ache began to take over, and you just knew that it was going to really hurt in the morning. With difficulty, you pushed yourself up, only to pause…for several reasons.

The first being that the scent that struck you was familiar in a way that you didn’t necessarily like. It was a rich and suffocating scent of an alpha, an underlying spicy aroma hitting your nose that made you twitch. At the moment, it struck you as bitter, frustration swirling in the air.

The other reason being his attire.

The blue and red of the suit that hugged his frame was recognizable anywhere. It was torn in a few places, showcasing bruised slivers of skin. Without thinking, he ripped his mask off, face twisted into pain as he exhaled. It was only when he opened his eyes did he realize that he’d landed straight on another person, and he’d just revealed his face to said person.

“Crap!”

He moved to sit up only to hiss in pain, and you reached for him.

“Hey, you just fell from the sky,” you slowly told him, pushing yourself to your knees as you scooted closer. “Don’t move.”

He looked as if he was going to move away from you, but you held him in place. Nervousness pricked at you at being in such close proximity to an unmated alpha with no one else around, but you pushed it away. He was hurt.

“I’m not going to tell anyone who you are. I don’t even know who you are underneath the mask,” you chuckled, trying to easy his worries. “…but you don’t look so good. I have a first aid kit in my house.”

You pointed to the tiny house at the end of the long walkway, and his gaze followed your hand. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip, thinking, the pink skin reddening from an injury. Hesitantly, he nodded, and you helped him throw his arm over your shoulders. He groaned when he got to his feet, and you slowly but surely guided him towards the small building.

“Were you…fighting someone?” you eventually wondered.

“Yeah. A bit of a mission gone wrong,” he said through gritted teeth, brows furrowed.

You sat him down on your couch as soon as you made it inside. His chest heaved as he threw his head back, dark hair matted with dirt and sweat as his eyes fell closed. You ran your own eyes over him, frowning as something tickled inside of your stomach. Shaking your head to yourself, you moved to the kitchen to get the first aid kit.

He was still in the same position when you returned, lithe form stretched out, and you almost thought he’d fallen asleep. When you neared, he stirred, blinking his eyes open as he moved to straighten. You sat beside him, first aid kit in your lap. You could feel his eyes on you, and when you looked up, you found that you were correct.

He looked away as soon as you made eye contact, and you blinked, frowning a bit before returning to the task at hand. He wasn’t beat up too badly, so it took you no time to clean him up, placing a band-aid on a cut on his forehead.

You could feel his eyes on you again as you smoothed it along his skin. You bit your lip, body buzzing under the heat of his gaze. He didn’t look away this time as your eyes met his, and you slowly pulled away.

“There. I’m done,” you quietly told him.

He slowly stood, and you looked up at him as he did so. He flexed, taut muscles moving beneath the suit, and he sighed. He looked down at you, jaw clenched as he sent you a strained smile.

“Thanks,” he eventually said.

“No problem…Spider-man.”

His smile widened, and he stuck his hand out.

“Peter. Peter Parker,” he said, and his face suddenly pinched. “You won’t…you won’t tell anyone that, will you?”

You shook your head as you took his hand, shaking it as well.

“I have no one to tell,” you honestly told him.

You saw his eyes crinkle with curiosity, but he must have swallowed it down, turning to leave. It was late in the evening now, getting dark, and you watched him pull his mask back on before swinging on top of your house. When you stepped outside, he was nowhere to be found.

You thought it odd that you weren’t as starstruck as you thought you’d be if you ever got the chance to meet an Avenger, but you had simply gone inside and made dinner like it was any other night. You tried to push away how drawn you’d felt to him, but your efforts were futile. Peter Parker plagued your mind for weeks. So much so, that when you answered a knock on your door weeks later, you’d thought that maybe you’d imagined the web slinger standing on your step.

In reality, it was more like he was swaying on your step, fighting to stay upright. Like before, he looked bruised and like he’d just left a fight. You barely caught him as he fell forward, and it took all of your strength to help him inside. Like last time, you deposited him on your couch before making your way to the kitchen.

After you had cleaned him up as best as you could –he was in worse shape than the last time–you set the first aid kit down to look at him. His gaze was already on you, and you fought to hold it.

“Why… Why did you come here?” you quietly asked him.

His scent was much calmer now, no lingering bitterness, and the earthy aroma wrapped around you like a blanket. You wanted to bask in it. You shifted at your thoughts, and Peter ran his dark eyes over you at the movement.

“Mr. Stark…,” he quietly began, pausing to catch his breath. “I’m trying to prove to him that I can handle these solo assignments. If I keep showing up to the compound looking like I just came from war, he’ll think it’s too hard for me.”

You blinked at that, slowly nodding as you registered his explanation. You lived in upstate New York, so you figured that the compound must have been near.

“I figured that after the last time…I can trust you,” he continued.

“You can,” you quietly told him, standing to return the kit to the kitchen.

And to escape his intense gaze.

When you closed the cabinet, you turned around to find your living room empty of the masked superhero. You hadn’t even heard him leave. You sighed, and you couldn’t tell if it was from relief…or disappointment. You didn’t have very long to yourself to ponder over that, a heavy knock sounding on your door only days later.

You’d been in the tub when you heard it, and quickly tightening a robe around you, you ran towards the front door. You had known who it was before you even opened it, a small smile on your face as Peter stumbled inside.

Minutes later, you were sitting on the floor with your legs tucked underneath you as you tried your hand at stitches. You’d tried to tell Peter that you’d never done them before, but he didn’t care, clearly desperate. You wondered if he regretted that as you watched him wince for the umpteenth time.

“Ouch,” he gritted out, teeth clenched.

You shot him an apologetic look, a small smile dancing on your lips.

“I thought you had super strength,” you murmured.

“It still hurts,” he quietly replied, watching your fingers work over his hand.

He hissed, and you tutted.

“I’m almost done…”

He heaved a sigh, leg bouncing as he waited for you to finish.

“Why are you alone?”

You blinked at his sudden question, glancing up at him.

“Excuse me?” you asked, not understanding it.

He ran his eyes over you, trailing his gaze to dance along your collarbone, lingering in the open V of your robe. He suddenly glanced away as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have, face flushed. Your skin had still been wet underneath the robe, the cool air making you shiver, but you felt your body heat up under his quick perusal.

“Why do you live alone? You’re an omega, right?”

You paused at that, heart skipping a beat before you continued with the task at hand. You knew that your suppressants weren’t strong, just enough to keep your heats at bay, but you didn’t socialize much. You’d never realized just how weak they were if Peter could sniff you out in no time.

“Shouldn’t you…? I mean…,” he trailed off, swallowing down what you both knew he wanted to say.

You licked your lips, and you felt the heat of his gaze on your face.

“I never knew my parents,” you confessed, voice deafening in the quiet cottage. “I was adopted as a baby by this…old bitty of a woman.”

You chuckled, snipping the thread.

“She was like a mother and a grandmother all rolled into one. This is where we lived…where I grew up,” you fondly told him.

You looked up at him to find him keenly listening, hunched over.

“She died years ago…some months after my 19th birthday. I knew it was coming, but it still hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered.

You shook your head.

“It’s okay. She lived a long life, much longer than I thought she would, so I was grateful to have gotten 19 years with her,” you replied. “She left me the house and everything else she owned. Neither one of us got out much, and I saw no reason to change that, especially since I work from home.”

You shrugged.

“This is where I’ve been ever since, in this quiet little neighborhood.”

Peter snorted, and you pulled your hand away, having been ignorant to the fact that you’d been smoothing your fingers over his skin. Embarrassment flooded you.

“Your closest neighbor is half a mile down the street. You’re tucked away in this corner by yourself,” he complained.

“Your point being?”

He rubbed the back of his head, and you knew what he was going to say before he opened his mouth.

“It can be…dangerous for someone like you. I mean… What if someone follows you home? Another alpha? One who’s not so nice as me?”

You wanted to be annoyed, but the genuine worry on his handsome features made you crack a smile.

“I’ve taken care of myself for this long, Peter. I think I’ll be fine,” you responded, standing up.

He stood with you, raking his eyes over you. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he opted for thanking you instead, turning to leave. You stood at the door when he turned to face you, dark eyes filled with whatever thoughts he wouldn’t voice. With a shake of his head, he hopped over your house, leaving you once again.

  


It became a semi regular thing for Peter Parker to show up at your door in the late evening, battered and needing medical attention. You were starting to grow worried at how often he was depositing himself on your doorstep. You’d told him one day that maybe Tony Stark had a right to be worried.

He’d insisted that he could handle it, convinced that he was getting better.

“For Christ’s sake, I’m an adult now. I wish he’d start treating me like it,” he’d ranted one afternoon while you cleaned a nasty cut on his back. “No more of this probationary period stuff. I shouldn’t have to prove that I can handle missions on my own.”

You threw a sympathetic look to the back of his head, his scent bitter with frustration and anger.

“…maybe he’s just worried, Peter,” you quietly told him, trying to placate the man.

He heaved a sigh at that, back muscles flexing with the action.

“Yeah…I guess…”

You smoothed the bandage over his back, and unable to help yourself, you trailed your fingers over his smooth skin. You felt him tremble, a shudder traveling down his spine. Realizing what you were doing, you snatched your hand away just as he turned around.

The house was quiet as he just stared at you, and you stared back. Your heart felt like it was going a mile a minute, and you bit your lip as he ran his dark eyes over you, reaching out to touch your face. His finger trailed over your jaw, and you pulled away when his thumb grazed your trembling lip, looking away as you stood.

“It’s late,” you simply said. “Mr. Stark will be wondering where you are, and we can’t have him thinking you’re in trouble.”

You could feel his gaze on you, but you avoided his eye. You leaned against the wall beside the door as he made to leave, and you finally glanced up at him as he stood in the doorway. His expression was unreadable, and like so many times before, he looked like he wanted to say something before thinking better of it.

“Goodnight,” he murmured.

“Night,” you whispered back.

You pressed your hand against the door as you closed it, taking a deep breath. Your body still hummed from his presence, and somehow, you just knew that he was still on the other side. Something deep within you was telling you to open the door, but you couldn’t bring yourself to. You only relaxed when your stomach settled…and you knew he was gone.

You didn’t know why he was affecting you so much. It’s not like you hadn’t been around alphas before, because you had. Plenty of times, in fact! Granted, most of your experiences weren’t exactly pleasant, so you did your best to avoid interacting with them if you could help it. But…

There was just something about Peter Parker.

He didn’t seem like most alphas. He was soft spoken, always hanging onto your every word as he listened to whatever you had to say. He didn’t do that thing where he tried to intimidate you, subtly get you to subconsciously submit to him. In fact, you’d say that he went out of his way to shrink in on himself just to make you more comfortable.

Nana had also been an omega, but her mate had died long before you came along. From what you remembered, she seemed happy enough, but there was always a longing in her eyes that never went away. The bond remained until she finally died too. You thought about Peter…about what would happen should the two of you…

You turned to finally make your way back to your room, shaking your head. You felt silly for getting ahead of yourself like this, but you couldn’t help it. You were so drawn to him, unlike anything you’d ever experienced before. But he was a superhero. He would always be in danger. You knew that firsthand, had seen the evidence and the price of his protection yourself.

What if you ended up like nana?

You pushed him out of your thoughts as you settled into bed, determined to let sleep claim you. You told yourself that this wouldn’t go on forever. There would come a day when he’d no longer need your help, and you’d both move on. You tried to ignore how your heart clenched at that as sleep finally claimed you.

You didn’t think that day would come so soon.

The weeks that followed were spent in solitude. Your routine continued as it had before without the interruptions of Peter Parker. You woke up and did some of your online work. You’d watch tv, maybe read a book, and when you needed to, you’d make your way to the grocery store. Before you knew it, 2 months had gone by with no sign of the masked superhero.

You told yourself that you accepted that you’d probably never see him again. That meant that he was doing much better now and didn’t need your help. You should be happy for him. So why couldn’t you find it in yourself to feel happy? There was an ache in your chest that wouldn’t go away. It had even started to keep you up most nights.

It was the middle of the night when Peter returned to you. It was long past a reasonable hour for you to be asleep, moon high in the sky. Your a/c had broken the night before, so your window was cracked, allowing the cool night air to hit you. You had been drifting in and out of consciousness, never fully finding sleep, when you heard something hit your front door. Hard.

Fear and surprise gripped your heart as you sat up. Confusion clouded your mind, but your feet carried you out of your room, nonetheless. You didn’t hear anything else once you made it to the living room, but your stomach tightened. As you got closer to the door, a spicy and heady aroma hit your nose, and you paused for half a second before running to throw it open.

A loud gasp escaped you as Peter practically fell on top of you. He’d been leaning on the door, and as you wrapped your arms around him, you understood why. The back of his suit felt wet, and something told you that it wasn’t water.

“Peter,” you quietly called to him.

He didn’t answer, and even in the darkness you could see that he was struggling to keep his eyes open. His head leaned against yours as you struggled to turn on the light, kicking the door closed. His breathing was quiet but labored. Guiding him down the hall was a task, bumping against the coffee table and knocking over a glass vase in the process, the plant and water inside of it crashing to the floor as it shattered.

He groaned, and your eyes widened when your back hit the wall. He pressed his hands against it, seeming to use all of his strength to hold himself up. Your own hands were still pressed against his back, and he blinked a couple of times, shaking his head from side to side.

“Peter…?”

He took a deep breath.

“I got…distracted,” he breathed.

You blinked at him in confusion, and he continued.

“I…had him,” he quietly said with a frown. “I practically had him, and then… It just hit me that…that I never learned your name.”

You scoffed, disbelief coloring your tone as he cracked a smile.

“Peter, you could’ve died,” you told him.

He chuckled.

“I almost did,” he sighed, starting to slump again.

With a yelp, you caught him, hoisting him up, moving along the wall towards your room.

“My name’s Y/N,” you told him as soon as you got in your doorway.

He pressed you against the doorjamb, and the air left you as his hands found your arms. His nose brushed against yours, lips moving as he repeated it to himself, testing it in his mouth. His scent invaded you, and you swore that you could taste him on your tongue. You swallowed when one of his hands came up to grip your jaw.

“P-Peter, you’re hurt…”

Your words died in the air as his lips met yours, and you tentatively kissed him back. His lips were soft, and the metallic taste of blood touched your tongue from a cut on his lip. He deepened the kiss, pulling you closer, and you could feel yourself growing heated. He took a step back, pulling you with him, and surprise filled you as you realized what was about to happen…what you wanted to happen…

You were even more surprised to realize that…you _wanted_ to submit to him. Your body was practically begging for his dominant touch.

He pulled you towards your bed, and your feet stumbled into his. One of his arms was secured around your waist, holding you to him as he moved his lips against yours. Your fingers twisted into his hair, and he dragged his lips down your chin. You bared your neck to him, and he pressed his face into it, scenting you. Your eyes were focused on the ceiling when you opened them.

“Peter…I’ve… I’ve never…”

You tried to get the words out in between his kisses, but he was making it difficult.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “It’s okay…”

You helped him peel the suit off, and you were tempted to stop when he groaned in pain, but he kissed you again before you could voice your concerns. His touch was gentle, but firm, clothes falling off of you and floating to the ground like feathers. The cool night air that slipped in through the window did nothing to cool your heated frame.

You were completely bare before him when your back hit your mattress, and you waited for the nervousness and fear to seize you…but it never came. You felt safe beneath Peter, safer than you’d ever felt, and it was a feeling you never wanted to lose. You splayed your hands across his chest as he hovered over you, dark hair brushing his forehead.

His eyes were dark with hunger, determination flittering across his features. He brushed his lips over yours so softly it could hardly be called a kiss. It stole your breath away either way. His bare chest pressed against your own as he settled in between your legs, and you sharply inhaled as he brushed against you.

“I’ll take care of you,” he whispered against your lips.

And he did.

He pushed into you slowly, and your lips parted at the intrusion. You avoided his back as you held onto him, eyes squeezing shut as he bottomed out. You breathed through your nose, and you felt Peter’s lips ghost over your closed lids.

You opened them when he started to move, realizing that you wanted to keep your eyes on him. His brows were pinched, and you wanted to smile at the concentration on his face, but you found yourself biting your tongue instead.

You didn’t know how much time had passed before the dull stinging pain bled into something more. Your legs were wrapped around his waist, and he had his fingers intertwined with your own, pinning them to the bed. Even with the cracked window allowing the cool air in, a thin layer of sweat still coated your frames.

You didn’t know if it was always like this, or if it was just Peter, but your body felt like it was filled with bees. He would kiss you sometimes, telling you that it was okay and that he’s got you, reassuring you. Occasionally, you felt his teeth grazing over the skin of your neck, and you found that there was no fear, bearing your throat to him every time. Should he mark you, you’d welcome it. But he didn’t.

He feverishly pressed his lips to yours as his thrusts sped up, breath mingling together as you gasped into his mouth. One of his hands curled around your waist, fingers digging into the skin while the other tightened its hold on your hand. You could feel your stomach tightening, toes curling as something began to build inside of you. Peter let out a low moan as your climax hit you, clenching around him hard. His hips stuttered before stilling against yours.

You both were out of breath, and you watched as his eyelashes fluttered, struggling to keep his eyes open. The day’s events had finally caught up to him, and it seemed to take everything to keep him from collapsing on top of you.

He rolled off of you, chest heaving.

“I’ve never…done that before…either,” he breathed.

By the time you looked over at him, in shock, he was already asleep. You reached up to brush a dark strand out of his eyes, fingers lingering as they trailed over his face. His arm curled around your waist and, basking in the scent of your alpha, you fell asleep.

  


You were alone when you woke up the next morning. Your hand had drifted to the other side of the bed, only to be met with cold sheets. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes, looking around with a frown. It didn’t feel like he was gone, but he was nowhere to be seen.

However, when you exited your room, sheet wrapped around you like a blanket, you could both hear and smell something going on in the kitchen. When you entered, you were met with the sight of Peter’s back as he stood in front of the counter.

You frowned at the nasty cut along his shoulder blade and suddenly regretted not tending to him last night. He turned before you even reached him, pressing his lips against yours, surprising you.

“I thought you’d left,” you quietly told him when he pulled away.

“Never,” he said with a small smile. “I wanted to make sure you got some food in you as soon as you woke up.”

He pushed you towards the table, and you sat down just as he placed a plate of pancakes and fruit in front of you.

“Won’t…won’t Tony Stark be worried that you didn’t make it back? He’ll think something went wrong. That you got hurt,” you said, looking up at him.

He sighed, a frown on his face.

“Yeah. He’s been…right to worry. You too. I don’t think I’ll be doing any more solo missions for a while,” he murmured.

You glanced away at that, and Peter placed his hand on your head.

“I won’t be going anywhere though,” he whispered. “Ever.”

Your heart fluttered at that, and you couldn’t keep the smile off of your face. You watched as he stuck a fork in a piece of melon, holding it to your face.

“Eat,” he softly ordered, eyes on you.

You did.

It wasn’t said in so many words, but in that moment, it was clear that you were his.

You didn’t know how it went over with Tony Stark after he didn’t return to the compound that night, but Peter slept over almost every night after that. He’d knock on your door just as the sun was setting, and you’d let him in with a smile. He’d leave the next morning after making sure you ate, and you often wondered what he told the rest of the Avengers. You wondered if he told them about you.

Your heat, the first one you’d had in literal years, had come a week later. It had hit you so suddenly, and after so many years of going without one, it took you a moment to understand what was happening at first. Your skin was drenched in sweat, and you were naked and curled up in a ball on your bed, thighs slick and body shaking when Peter found you.

You had heard him knock on the door, but you hadn’t been able to muster up the energy to shout to him. Your eyelashes fluttered, and you thought to yourself that your heat was returning with a vengeance after being suppressed for so long. You couldn’t even find it in you to be annoyed when you heard him break into your house. Only relief filled you, knowing that you’d finally get exactly what you needed.

You knew that he smelled you the minute he walked through the door. He had been calling your name before he abruptly cut himself off. His footsteps were deafening in the quiet house, and you couldn’t even be bothered to lift your head and look at him when he stepped into your room. You felt his hand on your damp forehead, and you moved closer, weakly reaching for him.

“Oh, princess,” he sighed, peppering kisses over your face.

“Peter,” you whispered, hands gripping his shirt as he joined you on the bed.

“I’m here, now,” he murmured, swiftly peeling off his clothes.

You shuddered when your skin came in contact with his, pulling him closer as you rubbed your face along his neck. The sound that he made deep in his chest pulled a shudder from you, and you mewled against his skin. He turned you around, and your forehead fell against your pillow with ease.

He trailed his hands down your back, pushing you down until your chest pressed against the sheets as he pressed against you. It was almost funny how naturally you molded to the way he moved you.

“Peter,” you whimpered, reaching back.

He pushed into you, your slick walls hugging him as a low moan escaped your lips.

“You’re so needy,” he murmured, almost in awe as he thrust into you.

One of his hands was on your hip, the other pressing into your shoulder as you fluttered around him with every thrust. You had never dealt with your heats properly before, and your body hummed, feeling so right…so satisfied with Peter’s ministrations.

His chest pressed against your back as he leaned over you, lips ghosting over your shoulder and behind your ear. The bed trembled beneath you, and your eyelashes fluttered, eyes rolling to the back of your head with every drag of his cock. He was sating that fire inside of you, and you whimpered, hips collapsing.

His movements didn’t give pause, pinning you between him and the bed. Your toes curled, sweat clinging to your skin as your hands slid along the sheets. Peter laid his hands over yours, intertwining your fingers. His nose ran along the expanse of your neck, and you purred beneath him, heat racing.

“Peter,” you quietly begged.

His knees spread your legs, a choked moan escaping as he thrust into you to the hilt. You felt his lips part, sucking on the skin where your neck and shoulder met, teeth threatening to break the skin. You could feel him swelling inside of you, hand letting go of your own to grip your hair. Your scalp stung a bit at his tight grip, but you welcomed it, moaning.

He pulled your head back, baring your throat. Your legs trembled as your climax started to sneak up on you, but his thrusts and swelling cock weren’t enough. His teeth dragged along your skin, and you reached back to rest your hand on the back of his neck.

“Peter,” you gasped. “…please.”

“You want my teeth in you?” he hummed. “Want to show the world that you’re mine?”

“Yes,” you whined. 

You jumped when Peter’s teeth sank into your skin, but your body relaxed when your climax washed over you like a wave, covering your entire body until you were completely limp beneath him. Peter groaned into your throat, completely locked into you now. Your heart calmed down in your chest, one final shudder hitting you when he let you go.

He laved his tongue over your skin, soothing it, and you hummed. Your head fell back down to the bed, and Peter pressed his lips to your fresh mark. You sighed when he slid his arms underneath you, enveloping you in his hold as he rolled you both onto your sides. He peppered kisses along the side of your face before kissing your mark again.

“You’re being so good for me,” he murmured against your skin.

You could only muster the energy to hum a reply, fatigue descending over you. He was still knotted inside of you, and you leaned back into him. He chuckled, and the vibrations traveled from his chest to your back. Sleep claimed you for the first time of many in the days to come.

You didn’t recall your heats lasting so long, but again, you hadn’t had one in years. So perhaps your memory was off, or maybe it was as you originally thought, and it just returned with a vengeance. When both Peter’s cock and teeth weren’t inside of you, you were sleeping in his arms. On the off chance that you weren’t sleeping, and that was usually because he woke you up, he was feeding you, settling you against his chest as he held food and water to your mouth.

He didn’t leave you for a second, and you wondered what he told the rest of the team.

“I told them that I’m visiting a friend for a few days,” he whispered when you asked him.

Your heat was finally ebbing away, and you were lucid enough to have a conversation with him outside of begging him to fuck you. You didn’t know how to respond to that, and you frowned. Peter must have detected the change in scent in the air because he sat up with you, turning you to face him.

“Hey,” he softly said, hands on your face.

“Are you…ashamed of me?” you asked him before he could continue, and his eyes widened.

“Never,” he said with conviction. “Why would you…?”

“Your team…your friends, the people you live with…they don’t know about me, and you never bring up me going there or-.”

He cut you off with a kiss, moving his lips over yours.

“You’re mine. My omega, and I’m so proud and lucky to call you that…”

He licked his lips, brows furrowing, and you felt like he wanted to say more.

“…but there are so many alphas on the team. _One_ other alpha on the team would be one too many,” he started.

You reached up to run a finger over his lip as he talked, and he lightly bit it, causing you to smile.

“I know it’s silly because you _are_ mine, but…here…it’s just you and me. You’re all mine. Your attention is all mine, and I like it that way,” he murmured, eyes glazing over.

You pressed your lips to his neck.

“I like it that way too.”

You watched as he reached over to your nightstand, grabbing your phone. Confusion filled you as you wondered what he was doing.

“Here…,” he said. “I’m leaving instructions on how to get to the compound. I want you to always be able to find me if you need me.”

You took your phone as he handed it to you, feeling him bury his face in your hair.

  


You had never thought that you’d need Peter so soon.

You hardly left your house, but occasionally you did have to leave for groceries. Ever since you and Peter got together, he loved doing it for you, but you had depleted a lot of your food during your heat and hadn’t realized until a month later when it was too late and you realized you had practically nothing to eat.

You had been carrying your groceries to your car when you heard footsteps behind you. It was early in the day, the parking lot empty as most people were at work or still asleep. You didn’t think much of it until they were practically on top of you. When you turned around with a frown, you stumbled back at their close proximity, back bumping into your car.

The man before you was unfamiliar, and you didn’t appreciate the way he ran his eyes over you, nostrils flaring. Your own did the same, and the familiar scent of a beta hit your nose. Goosebumps erupted over your flesh as his eyes met yours again.

“Y/N Y/L/N. That’s you, correct?”

Your frown deepened, a sinking feeling in your gut, and you swallowed. This stranger knew who you were, and you didn’t know how…nor why. Before you could confirm or refute that, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a photo. He held it up, and your eyes widened.

It was you…at home…opening the door for none other than Peter. It was nighttime in the photo, and his mask was off, but with his back to the camera, his face wasn’t visible. Your lips trembled, and you reached for it, but the man snatched it away.

“W-what do you want?”

Instead of answering you, he reached for you, yanking you away from your car. You brought your hand up to push against his nose, surprised when a crunch sound hit your ears, and he stumbled away. Groceries falling to the ground, you hurried to get inside of your car. You locked the doors just as his hand landed on the handle.

You were trembling as you struggled to start the car and almost ran him over as you pressed the gas. In your rearview, you could see him moving to go into what you presumed was his own car. Your hands shook as they clutched the wheel, mind whirling as you fought to make sense of what was going on. How had Peter been followed? How did they even find your name? Where were you going to go?

The stranger caught up to you in no time, and when his car pulled up beside yours, you noticed a second man in his passenger seat. Just when you were going to press the gas all the way down, their car swerved towards your own, and you tensed when your car slid off of the road and into the grass. Their car had stopped up ahead as yours crashed into the ditch.

A gasp escaped you at the impact, forehead hitting the wheel. You paused for a few seconds, blinking before crawling across to the passenger side. When you opened the door, you fell out and into the dense trees. You crawled into the brush, body hidden from view as you collapsed onto your stomach.

You could hear their car approaching, hear them get out, and you felt like you were going to be sick. You didn’t know what would happen if they found you, but you knew that it couldn’t be good if they were looking for Peter. It was clear that they wanted his identity, wanted to know who the masked superhero was. You could hear another car approaching from down the long stretch of road, and you figured that they could to.

It seemed that they didn’t want to draw attention to themselves because you heard them return to their car. You knew they’d be back though. They weren’t stupid. They knew that you had to be near, and you knew that you had to get up. The problem with that was your head was spinning, a searing pain behind your eyes.

You heard them drive away, and when the other car had passed, you hurried to move. Your vision was spinning as you crawled across the road, pushing yourself to your feet to stumble into the trees on the other side. Everything blended together as you tripped over your feet, and you didn’t know how far you walked when you hit the ground.

You were in and out of consciousness for what felt like hours. When your eyes finally remained open, you were relieved to find yourself in the same place you’d stumbled to. The sun overhead told you that hours had indeed passed. You had gone shopping pretty early in the morning, and you’d guess that it was afternoon now. When you reached into your pocket for your phone, you confirmed that it was 1:47 p.m.

Pushing yourself into a sitting position was a struggle, and you groaned as you pulled yourself to your feet. When you called Peter, it went straight to voicemail, and you wondered if he was on a mission or in lecture. You left him a voicemail, stumbling over your words as you pressed your hand to your head, telling him that he was in danger.

Hours passed, and you were still stumbling around upstate New York, outrunning strange men hell bent on taking you. Your phone was clutched in your hand, Peter’s directions detailed and clear. You were getting dizzy again, and when you practically fell out of the thick trees, you had to blink a few times. You were convinced that you were imagining the monstrous building before you.

You shouldn’t have been surprised that a stranger wouldn’t be able to walk on the grounds without alerting the superheroes. Your vision was starting to blur again, but you recognized the woman who flew down to land in front of you, auburn hair flying around her shoulders. You could faintly make out more figures running to where you were.

You would have collapsed again had she not caught you, and you hung onto her.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” you breathed. “…but I didn’t know where else to go.”

Your words slurred together just before sleep claimed you again.

  


Your hearing was the first thing to return to you, and you didn’t know where you were, but you could hear hushed voices. They were near. Your brows pinched together when you realized that you were in a bed, and when you finally peeled your eyes open, you realized that you were correct in your guess.

The room was so…white. The walls, the floor, the equipment. Looking over, even the two other beds in the room were bathed in white sheets and pillows. It took a moment for you to realize that you were in some sort of infirmary or…recovery room. You moved to sit up, only to jump when someone was suddenly at your side to help you.

Your eyes widened at the alpha before you, his hands gripping your arms as he helped you straighten. It felt surreal to be staring Captain America in the face, but not as much as you’d think. Maybe it had something to do with the mating mark that was given to you by none other than Spider-Man himself. You weren’t exactly a stranger to superheroes.

“Thank you,” you whispered, pulling away from him.

“How are you feeling?”

You turned to the feminine voice, eyes falling onto red hair and green eyes.

“You have a bit of a concussion. So I’d take it easy if I were you,” she said. “Y/N Y/L/N, right?”

The familiar question reminded you of those men, and you nodded at her.

“Is…is Peter here?”

You saw confusion flit over her beautiful features as she crossed her arms over her chest, and when you looked up at the blond next to you, he sported a similar look.

“Peter?”

It suddenly occurred to you that they might have been taken aback because you knew his true identity. You nodded at him.

“They were looking for him, for Spider-Man. I don’t know how, but…they followed him to my house one night. They know that I know him, and I didn’t know where else to go,” you told him.

Captain America blinked, and you watched the way his eyes fell onto your neck, narrowing as his nostrils flared. He let out a soft chuckle, straightening up as he shook his head.

“A lot of things are starting to make a lot more sense,” he said, more to himself than you. “No, he’s not here, right now.”

“He’s on a mission,” Black Widow added.

She moved to help you out of bed, and you let her. Peter was right. There _were_ quite a few alphas on the team, and despite the fact that you knew they would do nothing more than protect you, you didn’t feel comfortable without Peter next to you.

“…but you can wait for him while we get you something to eat. Is that alright?”

You nodded at her, and she helped you move from the room. The compound was huge, and you couldn’t help but to take the time to admire it while she led you to the lounge room. It was strangely scarce of anyone else, and you wondered if it was done on purpose, not wanting to overwhelm you.

“How long have you and Peter…?”

The question hung in the air as you sat on the couch.

“I’ve known Peter for some months now,” you answered, rubbing your temple with a frown.

“Here.”

You looked up, taking the painkillers and sandwich from Captain America as he handed them to you. He sat on the edge of the table in front of you, face serious.

“You said that someone was after Peter.”

You nodded.

“They found me when I was going to my car and tried to take me. I crashed my car,” you suddenly added, more to yourself as if just remembering.

He asked you to describe the men, and you did with as much detail as possible. When Black Widow asked how you found them, you didn’t know if you should be truthful or not. You wondered if it would get Peter into trouble. As if reading your mind, she reassured you.

“We don’t care how you found us. We’re just glad that you did…”

You licked your lips.

“Peter told me…in case I…needed to find him,” you quietly replied.

She nodded, quickly running her eyes over you.

“When Peter started to smell different, I didn’t dwell too much on it, you know, but now it all makes sense. So you’re who he’s always running off to see…”

You sent her a sheepish smile. You noticed that Captain America had excused himself, and you could hear him on the phone in what you assumed was the kitchen.

“How did you two meet? Sorry if I’m prying, it’s just… Peter’s a lot more secretive than we thought. I’m a little taken aback by you,” she wondered.

“Um…he kind of knocked me down in my driveway one day. Literally. He was hurt from a mission and I fixed him up,” you told her with a shrug.

“…and you kept fixing him up,” she surmised.

You frowned at her, and a small smirk graced her lips.

“Peter came clean that he wasn’t doing as well on his missions as he had led us to believe. I suspect that you had a hand in the deception,” she explained.

Feeling caught, embarrassment flooded you. She simply chuckled and patted your thigh before leaving you alone. You weren’t sure how long you sat on the couch, staring at the tv and nibbling on the sandwich given to you while you waited for Peter to return. In that time, none other than Tony Stark had arrived, the dark-haired man throwing you an unreadable look as Captain America led him past you.

You had a pretty good guess as to what they were going to discuss. Not long after, the woman who’d caught you when you passed out found you and introduced herself as Wanda. She sat with you, keeping you company, and you found that she was easy to talk to. Eventually, you heard some commotion, and you perked up when you heard Peter’s voice.

You could hear another low voice mixed in, and it wasn’t hard to guess that they were arguing. You could feel Wanda’s eyes on you as you scooted to the edge of the couch, neck craning, wondering if you should stay put or not. Their voices rose, and you frowned a bit when you recognized the other voice as that of Tony Stark’s.

“I don’t care,” you heard Peter snap, his harsh tone surprising you. “Where is she?”

The question appeared to be rhetorical because immediately after, you heard his footsteps as he sniffed you out. You stood as soon as he rounded the corner, and in the two steps you took, Peter had taken five, pulling you into his arms.

“I’m okay,” you quietly told him.

He tucked his face into your neck, brushing his nose over your skin and breathing you in. You did the same, wrapping your arms around him.

“Mr. Stark said that some guys tried to kidnap you…because they were looking for me…?”

You nodded, and he tightened his hold just before pulling back to look at you. He went to reach for your face before he paused, glancing over your shoulder. You did the same, your eyes meeting Tony Stark’s, and you were reminded that you weren’t alone.

He took a step back before pulling you along. You passed Tony Stark and Captain America, and the brunette took a step forward.

“Peter-.”

“We’ll talk later, Mr. Stark,” he said over his shoulder.

Peter’s room was on the other side of the compound, and he was quick in taking you there. As soon as he shut the door behind him, his lips were on yours. The kiss was harsh as he gripped your face, unlike him, and he pulled his lips away from yours, forehead resting against your own.

“You must have been terrified,” he murmured.

“I’m alright,” you told him, reassuring him.

You could feel that he was shaking, and there was a deep frown on his face as he ran his eyes over you, hands sliding down your arms.

“I can still…smell them on you,” he said through his teeth. “The captain too…and Nat…”

You had opened your mouth to speak, but he kissed you again, swallowing your words. His hands were everywhere, and you knew what he wanted when he tugged at your shirt. He rubbed his face over you as he peeled your clothes off.

His touch was firm when he finally got you on his bed, teeth nipping at you and fingers pressing into your skin as he pinned your body beneath his own. His suit soon joined your clothes on the floor, and you gasped into his mouth when he filled you with one thrust.

“I could’ve lost you today,” he whispered as he kissed you, pinning your wrists to the bed.

“You didn’t, Peter,” you whispered back, a moan climbing out of your throat. “I’m here.”

“Can’t lose you,” he brokenly mumbled as his hips curved into yours. “I can’t-.”

He cut himself off as he pressed his lips to your neck, kissing and nipping at your mark, causing your eyes to roll into the back of your head. You didn’t know how much later he planned to talk to Tony Stark because it was some time in the early morning when he finally let you go, trapping you in his arms as you fell asleep.

  


You never did return to your house. Peter and Wanda cleaned the place out of everything you needed, and you quickly became a constant presence in the compound. You officially met the rest of the team that first morning, an embarrassing ordeal. You and Peter hadn’t exactly been the most quiet, and Sam cracked a joke that Peter didn’t find funny. Bucky did though, and that seemed to make Peter angrier.

In fact, he was irritated a lot lately. It started out little, a look here or a frown there, but the more acquainted you became with the rest of the team, the more quiet he became. You were never completely comfortable around the other alphas when Peter was gone, but they were never anything but nice to you. Especially Bucky. You noticed that he didn’t say much unless he was talking to Steve or Sam, but he did his best to make you feel welcome, to keep you from missing Peter when he was gone.

At least… _you_ thought so.

“He’s doing it on purpose,” Peter grumbled one night. “He knows it bugs me.”

You tutted, wrapping your arms around him from behind as you rested your chin on his shoulder.

“Peter…he’s being nice,” you told him.

“He’s being sneaky,” he argued, voice hard.

You sighed.

“I get lonely when you’re not here, and Wanda is almost always sent with you on your missions. What do you want me to do? Lock myself in your room until you come back?”

“It’s tempting,” he whispered.

“Peter,” you admonished.

He sighed and turned around, taking your hands and playing with your fingers.

“You want me…to be happy, right? Because when I’m happy you’re happy…right?”

“Of course,” you quietly said.

“Having you all to myself makes me happy,” he whispered.

You bit your lip, frowning a bit.

“No one else can look out for you like I can… Unless you disagree?”

You shook your head, almost frantically.

“Of course not.”

He finally lifted his eyes to meet yours, brows furrowed.

“Ever since the incident, I just can’t find it in myself to trust anyone else but me with your wellbeing,” he said, and your heart clenched.

You tried to understand his worry, and so you eventually nodded.

“I’m going to talk to Mr. Stark about cutting back on my missions. At least until we can find you a new place,” he told you, surprising you with this.

Your brows rose.

“Oh! I… Peter, I _like_ being here at the compound with you,” you replied. “Besides, it makes sense. Now you don’t have to travel back and forth just to see me.”

“Yes, but…,” he sighed, bringing your hand to his lips as he looked at you from beneath his lashes. “Don’t you miss when we had a space just for ourselves? I miss having you all to myself.”

His dark eyes were pleading, but there was an iciness there that gave you pause.

“…yeah,” you eventually admitted, and Peter smiled at you.

Tony Stark did not take Peter’s proposal well. You figured that he wouldn’t, but Peter kept trying to reassure him that it was only temporary. Either way, considering that the billionaire couldn’t physically force Peter to do anything, he was indeed around a lot more.

He was now there when you woke up, and his arms were wrapped around you every night as sleep claimed you. You made it a habit of showering together, Peter holding you to him as he lathered soap over you, lips trailing over your face any chance he got. You couldn’t deny that you preened at all of the attention, wondering how long it would last considering that Peter was helping you look for a new place to move. You wouldn’t be able to do this all the time once you did.

At least, you had thought so.

You could hear Peter and Tony arguing as you walked down the hall, nearing his room with a cup of tea in hand. You winced at the older man’s harsh tone, but it was Peter’s venomous one that made you frown.

“Kid, this doesn’t make any bit of sense, and you know it.”

“I’m not just going to leave her unprotected again, Mr. Stark,” Peter spat. “I’m going with her, and that’s that. Nothing has to change.”

“The two of you might as well stay here then. Doesn’t that sound more logical? If it’s privacy you want, hell, I can have an entire separate wing built for the two of you-.”

“I don’t want her here!”

You jumped at his sudden outburst, and Tony sighed.

“Peter, I know you don’t want a repeat of last time, and that’s why the compound is the safest place for her to be. There are more than enough people to protect-.”

“No.”

Peter’s response was clipped, leaving no room for discussion, and you took the lull in conversation as a sign to walk around the corner. Tony’s back was to you, and Peter’s face was pinched with anger, body tight with tension begging to be released. When your eyes met his, all of that seemed to seep out of him as his shoulders relaxed. Tony turned to tersely greet you as you slipped past him.

Peter’s hand found the back of your neck as you went to move past him too, pulling you to him as he glared at Tony. You watched as his jaw clenched, another sigh leaving him as his eyes flickered between the two of you.

“We’ll finish discussing this later, Peter.”

The door closed and locked behind him after his departure, and you looked at Peter with a frown.

“You’re moving with me?”

“I’m not repeating the same mistake as last time,” he told you.

“I think Mr. Stark is right,” you said with a frown. “Just let him build another wing or whatever. No one would dare try anything here.”

“You’re not staying here,” he quietly said, walking away from you.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not going to let you stay here so the unmated alphas in this place can keep sniffing around you,” he sneered, glaring at you.

You reared back at that, eyes wide. You thought that he had gotten over this, this narrative that he seemed to be convinced of.

“Peter, that… You don’t really believe that…do you?” you scoffed.

Peter briefly closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh as he approached you. His hands found your face, lips brushing your forehead.

“Of course, you don’t see it. You give everyone the benefit of the doubt. You don’t see what I see…”

“Peter, these are your friends. They love you, and they wouldn’t-.”

“There’s a grain of truth in those ‘jokes’ that Sam is always making. You don’t’ see how Bucky looks at you when you’re not paying attention…”

You were floored by his words, having a hard time believing them. He scoffed.

“I even catch the captain slipping sometimes when he thinks no one is looking.”

You weren’t sure you believed that, but you didn’t want to insinuate that Peter was a liar. Regardless, he seemed to believe what he was saying, and so you wrapped your arms around him.

“If that’s true Peter, no one can take me away from you,” you quietly said. “I’m yours, and that’s never going to change.”

You kissed him, but somehow, you felt that your words had no affect on him. He kissed you back, humming against your lips.

“Tell me that again…please,” he demanded with a smile.

“I’m yours,” you repeated as he wrapped his arm around your waist, taking a step back.

He deepened the kiss, grip tightening on you, almost painfully so.

“Mm, now show me.”

  


Peter’s behavior remained much the same. His presence a constant throughout your day, but again, you weren’t complaining. He was scenting you every chance he got, and his lips were always on your mark, a content sigh leaving you whenever his chest rumbled. The nights were usually when Peter had his hands on you, body pinning yours to his bed as he claimed you.

However, he had started to wake you up with his face between your legs, sometimes pulling you away to his room during the middle of the day. He always seemed to be hungry for you, and you’d be stupid to find fault in that. Sure, it cut into the time you spent with Wanda, but Peter’s touch soothed you in a way that only your alpha could.

The bruises he left behind didn’t even hurt that much, and the pain left behind from his harsh grip on your hair never lasted long. He was more than happy to let you sleep the day away after exhausting you the night before, periodically bringing food to you. The day everything changed, was the day you were supposed to train with Wanda.

She’d convinced you that you needed to learn to protect yourself better. You both knew that Peter would never allow you to be in a position to do so, but somehow, you’d been able to talk him into it. You didn’t know if he figured it couldn’t hurt, or if he was humoring you. However, both Wanda and Peter had been sent on a last-minute mission. Tony’s franticness had made it apparent that it was important.

You’d been weakly throwing punches at the punching bags when Bucky offered to help. Having been under the impression that no one else was here, you were happy that someone was available to train you. He was a good teacher, and by the end of the session, you actually felt like you’d learned something.

It was later that day, when you’d just come out of the shower, when you heard the commotion. You had run out of Peter’s room to make sure that no one was hurt, and you only increased your pace when you heard Peter’s voice in the fray. The scene that met you in the entranceway made your eyes widen.

Just past the front door, Peter was being held down by one of Tony’s suits, the man himself standing over Peter with a frown on his face. Across from them, Bucky was pinned to the wall by the webbing that had been splayed across his neck. Peter’s eyes found yours when you neared, and he grunted.

“Mr. Stark, I’m fine okay?”

His tone didn’t match his words, and you wanted to argue that he wasn’t fine.

“You just tried to kill Robocop over here, Peter,” Tony argued, making your eyes widen.

He followed Peter’s gaze when he realized that he wasn’t paying attention to him, and with a sigh, let him go. Peter was glaring at Bucky as he stood, and you watched in confusion as he neared you. You heard Tony sigh again, watching as he rubbed his forehead before going to free the super soldier.

“What’s going on?”

He ignored your question, opting instead to grab your hand and pull you along. He was walking so fast that you almost tripped several times in trying to keep up with him. As soon as you made it back to his room, the door was slammed shut, and your eyes were wide as he pressed his hand to the door, your back against it.

“Why does he smell like you?”

His question was quiet, voice steady, but you could see the anger in his eyes.

“Bucky? He helped me in the training room,” you told him, realizing that’s what all of this was about.

He heaved a sigh, pushing away from the door to sit down, head falling into his hands.

“You know that Wanda was supposed to, but she got sent off with you.”

You slowly walked towards him, squatting before him.

“Peter,” you called to him.

“I don’t want you near him,” he whispered, conviction in his voice. “…any of them. The thought drives me crazy.”

You bit your lip, annoyance bubbling up inside of you.

“What am I supposed to do, Peter? Lock myself away? You’re being ridiculous.”

“…and you’re being naïve,” he spat, eyes hard as he looked at you. “Unless you like them sniffing around you?”

“No!”

His eyes darkened at your tone, and he went to say something else when his nostrils flared. He ran his eyes over you, gaze blazing as his jaw clenched.

“You still smell like him,” he sneered.

You heaved a sigh, standing up.

“I’ll take another shower,” you told him.

You could feel his eyes on you as you entered the bathroom, and you pressed your hands to the counter, staring into the mirror. Peter wasn’t like this when it had just been the two of you, and you found yourself missing that. Most of all though, you missed how different you thought he’d been. You knew that things would very likely go back to that once you got your own place again but…

Surely you couldn’t go the rest of your life locked away in your house, interacting with no one but Peter? You’d grown to like the rest of the team, considering them friends. Were you now meant to give up those friendships?

You went to get undressed, and in doing so, you knocked over your toothbrush. It clattered to the floor, and you bent to pick it up. When you stood, a gasp escaped you, the toothbrush pinging against the floor again as you dropped it.

Peter was standing behind you, and you pressed your hand to your chest, attempting to calm your heart. He neared, and his chest brushed against your back as he placed his hands on the counter, caging you in.

“I’m sorry,” he said, pressing his lips to your bare shoulder. “…you just drive me crazy.”

His forehead was pressed to your shoulder now, and you could feel him shaking. You reached back to lay your hand on the back of his head, running your fingers through his hair. He continued before you could speak.

“I keep thinking it’ll be enough. That if I come inside of you enough, they’ll back off…”

You frowned.

“…if I leave as many marks as I can, scent you enough, make sure you’re attached to my side…they’ll stay away…”

He nipped the skin of your back, and your frown deepened.

“Peter…”

“I mean, do I have to fuck you in every room of this compound until they get it?”

Your eyes widened.

“It’s never enough,” he said more to himself. “So what choice do I have to hide you away? Make things go back to the way they were…when it was just you and me…”

You moved to straighten, but he pressed his chest more firmly against your back, making you bend. You pushed back, but one of his hands came up to press in between your shoulders, shoving you down until your cheek was pressed against the counter.

“Peter,” you gasped, reaching back.

“If I have to tire you out so that you can never leave this room until we finally leave, then so be it.”

You tried to push yourself up, but his hold was firm. His hand slid up to press on the back of your neck, and you winced, shaking as you both felt and heard him release himself. You whimpered at the pain that traveled through your neck under his grasp, reaching back again when he yanked you up. Your eyes found his in the mirror, his gaze ravenous. 

“Peter, I have to shower-.”

“What better way to get Bucky’s stench off of you than to replace it with my own? You think if I bathe you in my seed there’ll be any trace of him left?”

He didn’t give you time to answer that before he was forcing your cheek against the counter again. He pushed into you, and your toes brushed the ground, a yelp leaving you. His strokes were quick and forceful, skin slapping against yours. No matter which way you moved, you weren’t able to get away from him.

His hand found your hair while the other pinned a wrist to the counter top, chest pinning you down as he leaned over you. His nose brushed along your ear, lips eventually finding their way to your neck, and you shuddered. He showed attention to your mating mark, and you hated the way your body welcomed the feeling it brought over you.

“Peter,” you protested, lips trembling.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “When I’m done, you won’t even remember what he smells like.”

Your lashes fluttered with every snap of his hips. It was so hard to remember that he’d forced himself inside of you, the comforting scent and feel of your alpha making you want to submit.

“You won’t go near any of them.”

You whimpered, pulsing around him and squirming beneath him as the command washed over you.

“From now on, you won’t leave this room without me,” his harsh tone filled your ears.

You didn’t respond, too busy trying to swallow down the moan threatening to escape. Tears kissed your eyes at his assault, and he kissed your cheek, licking them away.

“You’re my omega. All mine...”

His lips found yours as he thrust into you.

“…and I’m going to keep reminding them.”


End file.
